


You weren't there

by hazzasboobear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caught, Eleanor - Freeform, Guilty! Louis, Harrys Birthday, M/M, Makeup Sex, Sad! Harry, Ziam Hotness, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzasboobear/pseuds/hazzasboobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Harry's birthday and instead of spending it with Louis like he wished, Louis has been sent on a date with Eleanor and Harry didn't expect it to hurt this much. But what happens if Eleanor leaves her purse after the 'date', what will she see? and what will she make of it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You weren't there

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :) Just thought about writing this spontaneously, so enjoy xxx

"Happy birthday Haz!" chorused the lads, bursting in and dropping bottles of spirits, a birthday cake and a bunch of roses. "Okay, I get the cake and vodka, but the roses?" laughed Harry, as the boys messed up his neat curls and pressed kisses into his scalp. "You can scatter the petals on the bed for Louis, and give him some lurrrvvee" Liam laughed, sitting on the sofa with his legs spead seductively, making each of the boys hark with laughter. "You see Harry? Liam has no romance whatsoever, your lucky both you and Louis can spice up your lovelife" Zayn sighed, rolling his eyes at Liam's uninviting pose. "You weren't saying that last night babes" Liam shot back, darting up from the sofa and beside Zayn. Zayn grew bright red and the rest of the boys started to giggle at Zayn's blushing cheeks. "Just because it isn't my birthday doesn't mean I don't want romance" Zayn spoke back, Niall in the background hugging Harry's shoulders. "Well lets make it your birthday then babe" Liam smiled, grabbing Zayns handd and calling goodbye as they made their way out the door. "There's too many men shagging in this band" Niall added, once the steamy pair had relocated themselves. "Don't knock it til you've tried it mate" laughed Harry, causing Niall to laugh his hearty, warm laugh, filling the air with a sunny glow. "You want me to stay?" asked Niall, noticing that he and Harry were both alone and he didn't really want to leave Harry alone on his birthday. "No its okay, Ni. I'm waiting for Louis, I think these roses might come in handy" winked Harry as Niall have him a hug, another call of happy birthday and slamming the door, leaving Harry alone.  
Four Hours Later  
"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to me" Harry whispered, when he'd finished blowing out his candles, he put his head down on the table and started to sob silently. He was spending his birthday alone, even after Louis had promised that he would be there, he was still alone. Of course the rest of the lads had already been to see him, he valued their company but tonight was a special night, it involved candles, a bed and a lotta Louis. Except the candle wax had melted from where they had been waiting, the bed was still made up not a single crease and Louis was no where in sight. He knew he was on a date with Eleanor, but Louis had promised he'd come home early. That he was going to feign sick and leave early so he could spend the night with Harry for his birthday. He'd already scattered the rose petals on the bed, wishing that Liam and Zayn had taken them back, it was painful that he was making all the effort on his own birthday and Louis hadn't even shown up. Harry heard the bang of the door and a giggly laugh that made his insides twist violently in disgust. "Oh, Happy birthday Harry" called Eleanor, making her way into the flat and putting her purse on the coffee table, next to his forgotten cake. "You want to watch a movie or something?" asked Louis, talking directly to Eleanor as if Harry wasn't even in the room. "No that's okay, I'm gonna head off, see you later" called Eleanor, kissing Louis cheek and heading out the door. "Why didn't you just stab me right in the heart Louis?" Harry shot, running a hand through his curls. "Harry, you knew I was going tonight, we talked about it" Louis protested, placing a hand on Harrys shoulder, to which Harry shrugged off. "Oh yeah and did you forget that you were supposed to leave early like you promised? I've been sat here for four hours Louis, I've sprinkled fucking rose petals on the bed, lit candles, waited with a birthday cake in front of me to remind me that its my birthday because it sure doesn't fucking feel like it. I've done all that for you and its my birthday! I did everything, you did nothing, you didn't even show. Liam and Zayn had more fun than I did, because guess what Louis? They love each other" Harry shouted, crumbling at the end of his sentence in despair. "Harry, I'm sorry, I do love you" Louis sobbed, tears sprinkling down his cheeks with guilt. "Do you Louis? You couldn't even drag yourself away to even give me a fucking call to say happy birthday, not even a text. Is that honestly how you feel about me?" Harry asked, expressing every emotion he had inside, wanting Louis to know just how much he'd hurt him. "No Haz, I just, I'm doing this for us! I'm making it believable so I can fucking see you on the weekend. I have to do good deeds just so I can see my own boyfriend! We blew it when we saw each other two days in a row last week, and this is the price we pay. If I could have spent it with you, I would!" Louis argued, defensively. "You could have done it Lou, you could have told her you felt sick. I would have done it for you, if it was your birthday, I would have made sure I was there, before the boys even arrived. Because I love you Louis and I'm not afraid to fucking show it" Harry shouted, making Louis feel even more guilty then he was. "What makes you think I don't love you?" Louis asked, sassily, which made Harry feel even more angrier. "Really Lou, you choose now to fucking sass me? Because you weren't there Louis, I did all this and you weren't there" Harry had had enough, he wasn't even angry anymore, he just crumbled and that's what hurt Louis the most. "Harry please don't cry baby, I love you so much, I'm sorry I've been a dick but please forgive me babe" Louis begged, placing his hands on Harry's face and tilting it so Harry looked at him properly, not avoiding his gaze. "Then prove it" Harry huffed, turning his gaze away from Louis only for Louis to crash his lips into Harry's. Their lips moved magically together, soft and gentle, getting heated quickly. Louis licked the little marks where Harry rested his teeth on his bottom lip and felt Harry smile under the kiss. Harry opened his mouth and granted Louis access, allowing Louis to explore the mouth he'd explored a dozen times, each one as perfect and breathtaking as the last. The only noises that filled the room where lips smacking together, little breathy moans from each of the boys as they continued to kiss lazily at first but then passionately, hands trailing up and down their bodies, tugging at the material. "So beautiful Haz" Louis uttered between kisses, pulling Harry's sweater from his head messily, groping his tanned torso, gripping it with both hands. "Fucking hell Louis, I'm supposed to be mad at you" Harry breathed, as Louis' fingers grazed his hipbones, caressing them gently. "But your tuned on instead" Louis giggled, almost blinded by the tent in Harry's jeans. "Shut up" laughed Harry, grabbing Louis waist and hoisting him up, pushing him down on the sofa. Louis grabbed hold of Harry's neck and pulled his face down, lips barely touching as Harry panted hot breath onto Louis face, driving him crazy. "Haz!" moaned Louis, grinding his aching crotch onto Harry's, causing Harry to bite down on Louis bottom lip, licking it softly, feeling Louis warm breath on his face. "Eager are we?" Harry sniggered, biting down on Louis exposed neck, sucking the skin and leaving a red mark, reveling in the way Louis moaned underneath him. "You fucking know I am twat face" Louis groaned, trying to get some friction on his groin area, failing as Harry moved away. "Isn't it my birthday, I shouldn't be doing all the work you dick" Harry teased back, rocking his hips into Louis. "You are what you eat babe, oh yeah and since its your birthday, might as well give you a treat" smirked Louis, shifting away from Harry and climbing on top of him, causing Harry to moan filthily. Louis fumbled with Harry's button on his incredibly tight jeans, struggling to pull them off. "Not being able to get your jeans off does kinda ruin the moment babe" giggled Louis, making Harry smile and wriggle out of his jeans harshly. He only managed to get them down to his thighs but Louis thought that it would do. Louis fingers trailed the top of Harry's Calvin Klein boxers, pondering how incredibly sexy they made his torso and thighs look and how good the thing stuck inside them. Pulling the boxers down, Harry breathed out deeply as the cool air hit his cock, making Louis laugh. Louis settled on Harry's hipbones and slid his tongue on the underside, hearing Harry moan deeply. A few kitten licks later, Harry had had enough, he grabbed Louis head and pushed his mouth down onto his cock, making Louis groan and get incredibly hard in his jeans. "Lou, don't fucking tease me on my birthday" Harry grunted through throaty moans and pants as Louis licked and sucked, paying special attention to the head, swirling his tongue around the slit. "Fuck Lou" Harry grunted, sliding his hands down to Louis hips, popping his jean button and trailing his hands down his boxers, causing Louis to moan around his cock. And if Harry wasn't already close to coming, he was now. Harry was pumping Louis cock faster now, Louis moaning around Harry's cock, close. Harry pushed Louis head further on his cock, pumping faster and feeling Louis breath becoming heavier. "Suck it like you mean it babe, like you want it" Harry groaned, so close, so incredibly close. Harry was almost tripping over the edge until he heard the click of the door open. "Hey Lou? Sorry I left my.....What the fuck!" Eleanor screamed, catching sight of her boyfriends mouth on his best friends dick, Harry hands jerking her boyfriend off. Louis pulled himself off Harry and Harry grabbed his hands out of Louis jeans, as if to think that if he were quick enough, it wouldn't look as bad. "Louis what the fuck! This isn't what best friends do! You just sucked off your best mate after going on a date with me, who the fuck do you think you are!" Eleanor exclaimed, pointing to both boys as if in disgust. "El, there's something I have to tell you, well something I should have told you really" Louis stammered, offering Eleanor to sit on the sofa, to which she reeled away, after seeing the activities her boyfriend and his best friend were engaging in on there she didn't want to go anywhere near that area. "You've got five minutes to explain everything, from the beginning to what's happening now. I want the truth" El stuttered, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Me and Harry, we've been together since X Factor but two years ago management decided things were becoming too obvious, even the fans noticed mine and Harry's...closeness. So they said they would find a girl for me and hire her as my fake girlfriend" Louis was cut off as Eleanor started to cry. "So I'm a beard. Fucking hell Louis, a beard?!" she shouted, as the realization slapped her harshly in the face. "Yes, if you want to call it that" Louis sighed, not really liking the term 'beard' it made it more harsh than it actually seemed. "No Louis, that's what it is. What I am, a fucking beard" Eleanor stated, heartbroken. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, the anger slipping away and hurt replacing that. "I couldn't, it seemed to harsh. Where now I think it was more harsh lying to you" Louis confessed, feeling Harry's supportive arm wrap gingerly around his waist. "So your....with him?" El stammered, not wanting to think about it let alone utter the words. "Yes, I do love you El, your a beautiful and kind person. But it's not the love I feel for Harry, I'm in love with him and that wont ever change" Louis dictated, proudly, causing Harry to blush. Eleanor sighed, seeing the love in his eyes confirmed everything, she hadn't seen a love like that before, hadn't seen Louis look at her like that before. She picked up her purse and left, not uttering another word. Hearing the door slam, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis shoulders, his curls tickling Louis cheek. "Some birthday huh?" Harry chuckled, kissing the sides of Louis face. "S'not over yet babe" Louis grinned wickedly and pulled down Harry's jeans and boxers, resuming his previous position, Harry's hands soon following. "Happy birthday babe" Louis moaned around Harry's cock, causing Harry to shudder and moan loudly. Yes, Harry thought as he looked down at his boyfriends pretty mouth wrapped around his cock, it was a fucking happy birthday.


End file.
